Kanade
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: [ December Ceria Kihyun ] / Aku mencoba untuk menemukan kata pengganti "Selamat tinggal" / Kanade adalah sebuah lagu penghubung antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang terpisah jauh / Aku menemukan kata pengganti 'Selamat Tinggal' / Yaoi / Mind to Read and Review?


**KANADE**

_-Hwika's Present-_

.

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Kanade by Sukima Switch/Sora Amamiya

Translated by Mieko Kazuko

Rate : T

Cast : Kihyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwom

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's.

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Kanade milik Sora Amamiya atau versi Kyuhyun di akhir cerita. Untuk yang belum punya, silahkan download lagunya sebelum membaca ^-^

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal sedari tadi sibuk dengan selembar kertas kosong ditangannya, juga sebuah bolpoin. Kini pemuda itu menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya, sesekali gerakannya terhenti dan terlihat tengah berpikir hingga kembali melanjutkan tulisannya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, meremas kertas tadi membentuknya seperti bulatan dan melempar asal ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan yang tentu saja terjatuh sembarang di lantai.

Kembali diambilnya kertas kosong dari atas meja, langsung menuliskan sesuatu disana, "Aish…" rutukan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Kertas ditangannya dalam sekejap kembali menjadi gumpalan dan tergeletak dengan tidak indahnya di lantai.

Seseorang pemuda lain membuka pintu dan menggeleng melihat kekacauan yang terjadi, "Yak Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya seraya mengambil segumpal kertas di lantai, membukanya dan dibacanya sebaris kalimat disana hingga telihat kerutan di keningnya.

_Agar tidak terlalu larut dalam lagu sedih saat kau beranjak dewasa_

"Apa kau sedang membuat lagu?" tanyanya seraya mengambil beberapa gumpalan kertas lain di lantai dan membukanya.

_Aku mencoba untuk menemukan kata pengganti 'Selamat tinggal'_

_Pagi, cahaya, air mata, nyanyian_

Pemuda itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya membaca sebaris kata yang ada dalam gumpalan kertas dan sebaris kata lain dalam kertas lainnya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyu. Kembali memungut sebuah gumpalan kertas yang ada di dekat kakinya.

_Aku harus mengantarmu pergi dengan riang, tapi aku tidak bisa tersenyum sama sekali, saat melihat dirimu_

"Kau ingin membuat lagu tentang ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan?" ditolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang tak juga membuka suaranya.

"Kau berisik, Lee Donghae," gerutunya dan masih menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuh kertas.

Pemuda bernama Lee Donghae tadi mengintip apa yang tengah ditulisnya.

_Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, pada saat terakhir kita_

Lagi… kertas itu kembali diremas dan dilemparkannya secara asal. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa hatinya juga ikut diremas. Sangat sakit… juga sesak.

"Hyung….." gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae disebelahnya.

"Aku… merindukannya…"

Donghae memeluk tubuh disebelahnya, dia saangat tahu siapa yang dimaksud olehnya. Oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Diusapnya punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang –mencoba menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Donghae perlahan, "Kenapa kau lebay sekali hyung. Aku hanya mengatakan merindukannya," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat hyungnya itu salah tingkah dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya tidak lebar, "Keluar dari ruanganku."

Donghae mencibir dan menuruti kemauan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Kyuhyun, "Jangan datang ke kamarku saat kau menangis tengah malam!" ancam Donghae sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Tidak akan!"

Blam.

Pintu tertutup dengan sempurna. Tak lupa Kyuhyun menguncinya. Direbahkan badannya ke kasur. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang, bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang bernama Kim Kibum yang sekarang entah dimana keberadaannya.

Kenangannya kembali terngiang saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Kibumnya. Saat itu, disela kegiatan rehearsalnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun mendapat kabar bahwa Kibum akan pergi ke Jepang. Saat itu, dia langsung berlari begitu saja tanpa mengindahi teriakan yang memanggilnya dan melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang entertainer. Saat itu, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Kibum, Kibum dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menutup mata dengan lengannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah kalimat di otaknya.

_Di depan pembelian tiket, kita berpegangan tangan satu sama lain, dalam keramaian seperti biasa, namun kali ini berbeda_

Pemuda berambut ikal itu langsung bangkit dan mengambil gumpalan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Membukanya satu-persatu. Dibacanya sebuah kalimat disana yang membuatnya tersenyum lirih.

_Aku harus mengantarmu pergi dengan riang, tapi aku tidak bisa tersenyum sama sekali, saat melihat dirimu_

Pikirannya kembali terbang ke saat itu.

.

.

.

Pesawat baru saja mendarat di bandara internasional Haneda, Tokyo – Jepang. Ratusan orang memadati gerbang kepulangan yang mayoritas adalah remaja wanita. Teriakan-teriakan tak juga ada hentinya. Banner berbagai macam rupa tak lupa untuk mereka angkat tinggi-tinggi. Teriakan para gadis itu semakin histeris tatkala langkah panjang keempat orang yang memiliki ketampanan di atas normal itu menampakkan wajah mereka.

"Kyaaa…. The Hazel!"

The Hazel, sebuah boyband Korea Selatan papan atas beranggotakan empat orang tampan. Lee Donghae sebagai Leader, Lee Hyukjae sebagai Lead Dancer dan Rapper, Cho Kyuhyun sebagai Vocal dan Choi Siwon sebagai Visual.

Kini The Hazel tengah melebarkan sayapnya dengan meluncukan sebuah album Jepang, tak lupa showcase untuk peluncuran album mereka.

Semua tersenyum ke arah fans mereka dan senantiasa melambaikan tangan.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat salah satu banner disana yang menampilkan foto Kibumnya, tersenyum miris dan melanjutkan langkah mengikuti ketiga member lainnya yang telah memasuki mobil.

Kim Kibum – anggota The Hazel yang memiliki posisi sebagai rapper. Telah mengundurkan diri dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu The Hazel sendiri baru debut selama satu tahun.

.

.

.

Tokyo Dome menjadi tempat pilihan untuk konser peluncuran album The Hazel. Stadion megah itu kini sudah tersulap dengan panggung besar yang dipenuhi dengan lampu-lampu yang menakjubkan. Bangku penonton pun sudah dipenuhi oleh fans The Hazel yang memiliki julukan The Sapphire. Lightstick berwarna biru membanjiri bangku penonton, membuatnya terlihat seperti lautan biru yang sangat indah.

"The Hazel! The Hazel! The Hazel!" teriakan penonton bergemuruh di stadion seluas Tokyo Dome.

"Kyaaaa….." teriakan semakin histeris saat seseorang muncul dari bawah panggung dan kini berdiri tegap di tengah panggung dengan lampu yang terus menyorotnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kali ini giliran perform solo Kyuhyun rupanya.

The Hazel sendiri sudah membawakan lima buah lagu sejak satu jam yang lalu konser dimulai.

Pemuda dengan mata berwarna merah kecoklatan. Itulah yang menjadi ciri khas dari The Hazel karena setiap membernya selalu menggunakan softlens berwarna Hazel atau merah Kecoklatan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap fansnya. Ada rasa terharu di dadanya.

"Lagu ini adalah ciptaanku sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun membuka suranya yang dihadiahi teriakan histeris dari penonton. "Semoga kalian menyukainya," lanjutnya.

Suara dentingan piano membuat penonton terdiam. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas. Dia membuka matanya kembali saat denting piano sudah mencapai bagiannya

"Kaisatsu no mae tsunagu te to te itsumo no zawameki, atarashii kaze… "

_Di depan pembelian tiket, kita berpegangan tangan satu sama lain, dalam keramaian seperti biasa, namun kali ini berbeda_

"Akaruku miokuru hazu datta no ni, umaku waraezu ni kimi wo miteita"

_Aku harus mengantarmu pergi dengan riang, tapi aku tidak bisa tersenyum sama sekali saat melihat dirimu_

Kyuhyun baru memulai bait pertamanya, namun ada beberapa penonton yang sudah meneteskan air mata mereka. Kyuhyun mulai masuk kebagian reff nya.

"Kimi ga otona ni natteku sono kisetsu ga…"

_Agar tidak terlalu larut dalam lagu sedih saat kau beranjak dewasa_

"Kanashii uta de afurenai you ni, Saigo ni nanika kimi ni tsutaetakute"

_Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, pada saat terakhir kita_

"Sayonara ni kawaru kotoba wo boku wa sagashiteta"

_Aku mencoba untuk menemukan kata pengganti 'Selamat tinggal'_

Lagu memasuki jeda dan kembali memainkan intro, Kyuhyun kembali menarik nafas panjang mencoba mengatasi rasa sesak di dadanya. Entah kenapa dentingan piano itu semakin menusuk dadanya.

Kyuhyun kembali bersiap melanjutkan nyanyiannya setelah intro berakhir.

"Totsuzen fui ni narihibiku beru no oto, Aseru boku hodokeru te hanareteku kimi…"

_Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, Aku buru-buru melepaskan tanganmu_

"Muchuu de yobitomete dakishimetanda"

_Dalam kebingungan, aku memanggilmu untuk berhenti, dan memelukmu_

"Kimi ga doko ni itta tte boku no koe de mamoru yo"

_Tidak peduli di manapun engkau berada, aku akan melindungimu dengan suaraku_

Lagu memasuki bagian klimaksnya. Penonton semakin terhanyut dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri semakin merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Kimi ga boku no mae ni arawareta hi kara, Nani mo kamo ga chigaku mietanda"

_Sejak hari di mana kau muncul di hadapanku, Semuanya tampak berbeda_

"Asa mo hikari mo namida mo utaugoe mo"

_Pagi, cahaya, air mata, nyanyian_

"Kimi ga kagayaki wo kuretanda…"

_Kau memberiku cahayamu_

Lagu memasuki bagian akhir, sesak di dada Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Air matanya terus memaksa melesak keluar. Sungguh dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Osaekirenai omoi wo kono koe ni nosete…"

_Aku menaruh perasaanku yang tidak bisa kutahan ke dalam lagu ini_

"Tooku kimi no machi e todoke you"

_Mungkin itu akan mencapai kotamu yang jauh_

"Tatoeba sore ga konna uta dattara…"

_Jika lagu dimainkan_

"Bokura wa doko ni ita to shitemo tsunagatte ikeru….."

_Tidak peduli di manapun kita berada, kita akan selalu terhubung satu sama lain_

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lagu telah berakhir. Tinggal dentingan pianolah yang akan mengakhiri lagu ini.

Semua penonton menangis. Entah karena suara Kyuhyun yang terlalu indah atau karena lirik lagu yang menyedihkan atau karena…. Idola mereka yang menangis sambil menyanyikan lagu menyayat hati ini dengan penuh perasaan. Namun tepuk tangan tetap bergemuruh dengan sangat kencang di stadion.

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Ditatapnya salah satu kamera yang mengarah kepadanya. Hingga penonton dapat melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun melalui layar disana.

"Kim Kibum, apa kau mendengar lagu ini? Lagu ini special untukmu. Kumohon dengarlah…" harap Kyuhyun dalam hati, membuat setetes air matanya kembali terjatuh tepat disaat lampu dimatikan dan dirinya turun ke backstage.

Dia menghapus air matanya dan berjalan memasuki ruang ganti hingga sebuah suara menahan langkahnya.

"Kau melupakan bagian 'Kimi no te wo hiku sono yakume ga boku no shimei da nante sou omotteta'"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat mendengar suara berat itu. Tanpa disadari, air matanya kembali mengalir. Hingga sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Ku berpikir bahwa aku berkewajiban untuk mengambil tanganmu dan menuntunmu_…. Kenapa kau memotong bagian itu?"

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir semakin deras, kakinya sangat lemas. Apakah dia bermimpi? Berimajinasi? Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini benar-benar nyata.

Tangan kekar itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Kyuhyun kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat dia rindukan. Wajah orang yang dicintainya. Kim Kibum.

"Kimi ga otona ni natteku sono jikan ga, Furitsumoru mani boku mo kawatteku…"

_Saat kau menjadi dewasa, dalam waktu itu juga, aku akan menjadi dewasa_

Kibum menyanyikan bait lagu yang seharusnya ada di lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan. Tangannya mengusap lembut air mata Kyuhyun.

"Tatoeba soko ni konna uta ga areba"

_Jika di sana ada lagu ini di tempat di mana kau berada_

"Futari wa itsumo donna toki mo tsunagatte ikeru"

_Kita akan selalu terhubung satu sama lain_

"Kenapa kau melewatkan bagian ini, sayang?"

Isakan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya tubuh pemuda dihadapannya dengan sangan erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan segala sesak dihatinya. Segala kerinduannya pada pemuda yang tengah mengusap punggungnya dan menciumi puncak kepalanya saat ini.

"Matamu bisa bengkak kalau menangis terus. Kau masih ada konser," ujar Kibum dengan penuh kelembutan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan dan benar saja, matanya sembab. Pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan memukul dada Kibum pelan.

"Karena kau yang harus menyanyikan bagian itu," ucap Kyuhyun pelan membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menyanyikannya, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kukira kau yang membuat lagu itu, Kyu…" ujar seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya. Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya melihat Donghae yang bersandar di dinding.

"Tidak hyung, aku yang membuat lagu itu untuk Kyuhyun jauh sebelum aku pergi," jawab Kibum sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Dengan bahasa jepang?" tanya pemuda berambut blonde yang sudah berpakaian rapih karena sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk perform. Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae.

Kibum menarik pinggang Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya, "Ya, dengan bahasa jepang," ujarnya seraya mengecup pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Ck, berhenti bermesraan di tempat umum!" teriak Siwon, pemuda berbadan paling bagus di antara kelimanya –dari dalam ruang ganti.

Kibum terkekeh pelan, "Kau selalu sewot, hyung. Aku merindukan Kyuhyunku ini, cepatlah keluar dari sana!"

Ucapan Kibum mebuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

Siwon keluar dari ruang ganti yang langsung membuat Kibum menarik Kyuhyun masuk dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun pelan ke arah dinding dan memerangkap dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap intens kedalam bola mata yang masih memakai lensa hazel.

"Aku menemukan kata pengganti 'Selamat Tinggal'," ujar Kibum yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menahan rasa gugupnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Kibum.

"Sampai jumpa kembali," bisik Kibum dan mendaratkan ciuman lembutnya di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

END? No…

Don't forget to leave a review~

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan lesu berjalan menuju ruang gantinya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mengecek beberapa pesan masuk diponselnya. Hingga matanya terbelalak dan saat itu juga dia menyambar kunci mobilnya, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju parkiran, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan di belakangnya.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Kibum.

Dia langsung menancap gas dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Bandara Incheon.

"Sial!" rutuknya kesal entah pada siapa sementara air matanya terus mengalir.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Sesampainya di bandara, Kyuhyun memarkin mobilnya dengan asal dan langsung berlari menuju gate keberangkatan.

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, jangan pergi," rapalnya berulang kali sambil terus mencari sosok Kibum ke segala arah.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kibum. Dia terdiam mendengar nada tunggu yang tak juga berakhir hingga perasaannya mebuncah mendengar suara diseberang sana.

"Kau dimana? Aku di bandara!"

"Aku di bandara Gimpo."

Kaki Kyuhyun melemas saat itu juga, "Tidak mungkin…" Dirinya terjatuh di lantai, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Dia tidak peduli lagi apabila orang-orang menganggapnya orang gila atau apapun. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Kibumnya, mencegah Kibumnya untuk pergi. Tapi kenyataan yang baru didapatkannya menghancurkan harapannya.

"Aku di Incheon," isak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyadari kalau seseorang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya. Mengahampirinya perlahan dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Orang-orang akan mengenalimu," ujar pemilik suara berat itu seraya memakaikan Kyuhyun sebuah masker dan topi.

"K-kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya tersenyum.

Kibum membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan membawanya menuju toilet. Tempat teraman menurutnya. Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah bilik. Dia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan pipinya. Mengecup bibir menggoda itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu, tidak ada tuntutan, hanya bermaksud untuk menenangkan orang terkasihnya.

"Kenapa menyusulku? Kau ada perform sebentar lagi."

"Jangan pergi…" ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Kibum tertohok.

Kibum mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama, berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya yang tak sampai dan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mengerti dengan keputusannya.

Air mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir. Dia sangat mengerti kalau Kibumnya sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dicengkramnya ujung baju Kibum.

Peringatan tanda keberangkatan pesawat milik Kibum menyadarkan keduanya. Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Kibum. Sedikitpun tidak ingin berpisah dari pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu… Tapi aku harus pergi, sayang," bisik Kibum.

Hatinya juga sesak saat ini ditambah melihat Kyuhyunnya menangis seperti ini sungguh membuatnya tidak tega. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan mereka. Kyuhyun memiliki karir sebagai penyanyi di Korea dan Kibum mendapat tawaran sebuah film yang akan berlatar di Jepang.

Kibum bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan 'Selamat Tinggal' pada kekasihnya ini. Ditariknya Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya yang sangat erat.

Andai bisa. Andai Kibum bisa. Dia pasti sudah mengajak Kyuhyun kemanapun dia akan pergi. Namun Kibum bukanlah seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama merintis karir mereka dengan kerja keras. Kibum sendiri tidak berniat menghancurkan karir Kyuhyun yang merupakan cita-cita pemuda itu.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun secara perlahan. Baju yang dikenakannya sudah basah oleh air mata Kyuhyun. Diusapnya kembali air mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi… Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu banyak skinship dengan yang lain, arraseo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, dia tidak bisa melarang Kibum untuk tidak pergi.

"Hati-hati, hyung… Ingat aku selalu. Jangan selingkuh!"

Kibum terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun, "Arraseo. Hyung pergi dulu."

Kibum memberikan kecupan terakhir di bibir Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi tanpa berniat menolehkan kepala ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyunnya akan menangis. Bukan dia tidak sayang Kyuhyun, hanya saja… itu akan memberatkannya apabila dia melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengucapkan kata '_Aishiteru_' dalam hati mereka.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Saya kembali membawa fic ringan Kihyun. Saya sungguh terinspirasi dengan lagu Kanade milik Sukima Switch dan Sora Amamiya dalam versi animenya. Maafkan saya karena didalam cerita bahwa Kibumlah yang membuat lagu itu. Kanade sendiri memiliki arti memainkan instrumen musik.

Maafkan apabila kurang feelnya dan sedikit kurang jelas jalan ceritanya karena saya dalam masa WB /bow 90 derajat/

Jadi untuk meningkatkan semangat menulis saya, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan reviewnya ^^

Dark Life Sequel ? Soon...


End file.
